El fotógrafo
by RaissaOzsari
Summary: Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Alalá (OC) decide trabajar tiempo completo en la cafetería donde estaba. Trabajando en las tardes, conoce a un fotógrafo (Saga) que es un poco grosero y hasta patán. Con un poco de interacción, se conocen poco a poco y descubren el por qué de ese modo de actuar. Sin embargo, el trabajo de Saga no parece ser lo esperado, ¿afectará en algo?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I.**

Esa mañana se levantó como de costumbre. Muy temprano a las seis para poder hacerse el desayuno. Su madre era quien le tenía la comida apenas salía de la ducha, pero ahora estaba con su padre en un merecido paseo como pareja. Tenía que irse a trabajar, hacía un turno en la mañana para poder ahorrar y entrar a la universidad. Como las matrículas no estaban abiertas, aprovechaba entonces las tardes para estudiar un poco, pues sus notas escolares no fueron lo suficientemente altas para una beca.

Iba de mesera en una cafetería en el propio barrio donde vivía, en Plaka, en la capital griega. Le gustaba el ambiente, pues eran todos amigables y no solo eso, era el barrio más pintoresco de Atenas, por lo que siempre era un lugar alegre. El local de al lado colocaba la música en alto, pero a todos les gustaba, ya que eran tocadas con un _bouzouki*_ , el amado instrumento en el _rembetiko*_.

Como siempre, al llegar a la cafetería, se colocó el delantal en azul cielo y decorados blancos. Ese día le correspondió hacer el café, por lo que dejó la cafetera mientras daba una barrida al piso. Las otras dos chicas limpiaban las mesas, ventanas y lo demás que hiciera falta, también se aseguraban de tener los instrumentos necesarios, entre otras cosas. Al poco rato de limpiar, abrieron el lugar.

De mañana siempre iban algunas personas mayores, aquellos que de solo costumbre estaban de pie rondando las calles a las ocho.

A Alalá le encantaba, la mañana era tranquila, por lo que no se agotaba cuando quería estudiar. Incluso para almorzar se llevaba un postre que le regalaba el repostero. Era un tipo agradable que se dejaba la barba porque a su esposa le gustaba.

Cuando volvió a casa ese día por la tarde, alguien estaba en la puerta golpeando. No tenía un teléfono móvil, sus padres le iban a dar uno en cuanto estuvieran de regreso. Hacía poco fue su cumpleaños dieciocho, solo hace un par de semanas.

—¿Vives aquí?

Le preguntó un hombre alto, de mirada seria pero de voz agradable. Ella respondió en afirmativo a la pregunta.

—Sé que no es fácil procesar esto. Hubo un accidente en el viaje de regreso de tus padres, el bus se fue por un precipicio y terminó aplastado, acabando con la vida de sus pasajeros.

Explicaba el hombre, quizá era un policía, un agente o alguna cosa así. Movía su mano derecha a medida que hablaba. La noticia era como irreal, como suele ser el escuchar la muerte de un ser querido. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, como hipnotizada, tratando de entender un por qué. De todos modos, ya había sucedido.

 _ **Días después…**_

Alalá había estado ocupada con todo el papeleo con la muerte de sus padres. Como no sabía nada, se le complicó un poco. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró realizar el entierro, hacer que las pertenencias de sus padres pasaran a manos de ella, y que el dinero del seguro pudiera retirarlo y usarlo.

Era hija única y no conocía más familiares. Tenía una tía por parte de su padre que falleció dos años atrás, pero de ahí no conocía a nadie más.

Con el dinero del seguro, pagó unas deudas que tenían sus padres y guardó el resto para poder comprar comida o por si tenía alguna urgencia. Era inteligente, además de acatar las recomendaciones de sus padres para la dura vida. Por suerte no tenía hermanitos a los que tener que consolar, pues para eso no era nada buena.

Habló con su jefe para cambiar su horario de medio tiempo a uno completo, pues ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de no poder pagarse una universidad. Era un tanto pesimista, y era normal, ya no tenía a sus padres.

El hombre, entendiendo la situación, le permitió trabajar en dicho horario, pero no le podía prometer una paga tan alta como a las otras chicas, no por el momento.

Al cabo de una semana estaba ya todo el día en la cafetería. Se distraía bastante atendiendo los clientes y llevándoles su comida. En la mañana, los ancianos ofrecían su ayuda dejándole una propina que ella enviaba a su alcancía por las noches, pero se torturaba al llegar a casa y ver que nadie le recibía.

Su jefe le dejaba los domingos libres, y la joven de cabellos rojos los usaba para andar por el parque, pues no le gustaba estar en casa sola.

Un lunes, ya después de dos semanas en la cafetería, las otras dos chicas conversaban sobre un hombre. Como era el descanso, Alalá escuchaba sin querer, pues eran un par de ruidosas. Eran como un par de adolescentes, y eso que tenían veinticinco y veintisiete años.

—Estoy segura de que estará de viaje, tomando unas lindas fotos en Italia o quizá en América.

—No me extrañaría que hasta incluso se hubiera casado y esté de luna de miel, con lo guapo que es.

—Pero tendría que ser una mujer fuerte para aguantarse su mala actitud, una mujer que lograra dominarlo.

En ese entonces se echaron a reír. Dieron la vuelta para mirar a la joven que estaba sin entender nada sobre el tema. La mayor de ellas, la de cabello negro, le sonrió.

—Sé que no hablo mucho con ustedes, pero, he de suponer que andan enamoradas del hombre del que hablan.

Indicó Alalá terminándose el plato de arroz que tenía sobre las piernas.

—Ah, es un hombre de cabello azulado que viene a eso de las cuatro. Solo que hace mucho que no viene y nos extraña.

Habló la otra joven, de cabello como rosa pero muy bien peinado. La más joven entendió, por eso era que no sabía de qué hablaban, pero aún con el recuerdo del incidente no le importó si incluso estuvieran hablando del hombre más sexy del mundo. Al rato tuvieron que seguir trabajando.

Por la tarde, los del local de al lado mantuvieron cerrado, por lo que la música no se escuchaba y tuvieron que poner ellos algo de esta. La de cabello negro se animó a poner algo más moderno. El repostero se la pasó cantando las canciones pop y las chicas se reían de su desafinación.

El lugar estaba algo solo esa tarde, había ocupadas unas tres mesas del interior y una de afuera, con la sombrilla abierta pues hacía bastante sol.

En ese instante entró un alto sujeto con una cámara al cuello y un maletín en la zurda, sentándose en una mesa del fondo.

—Alalá, ¿puedes?

Pidió la de cabello rosa, pues con la otra chica estaban sacando algo de la bodega, aprovechando la poca clientela. Si se hubieran dado cuenta de quién era, salían volando a tomar su pedido.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea?

Dijo ella forzando la sonrisa, sin quedarse mirando a la persona que atendía, solo lo suficiente para saber a quién llevarle el pedido.

El sujeto sí se le quedó observando, de pies a cabeza mientras pensaba qué consumir ese día.

—Eres nueva… Muy bien, un café negro y dos _Melomakarono*_.

Anotaba ella el pedido lo más rápido que podía.

—Dije que ya.

Insistió él al ver que la chica se quedó ahí más de dos segundos después de su pedido. Alalá abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que le trataban, o se sentía, de cierto modo como una esclava. Por nada frunció el ceño, pues se notaba que el hombre sería capaz de quejarse por cualquier cosa. Se marchó y decidió anotar mientras andaba.

El par de muchachas le miraban desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Lo viste? Es atractivo.

—Y un estúpido, no terminaba de hablar y ya quería que me fuera.

Respondió de mal modo Alalá, cómo odiaba que la gente fuera impaciente.

—Ah, solo es que te acostumbres—siguió la de cabello negro—, siempre es un patán pero al cabo de un rato no lo es tanto.

—Pero sigue siendo un estúpido.

Se interrumpió ella al tener el café y los pastelillos. Se fue de regreso a dejar con delicadeza sobre la mesa el pedido. Ni siquiera miró al tipo, pues era seguro que le lanzaría una mirada de odio y mucho desprecio. Una vez dejado todo en frente del sujeto, le preguntó si quería algo más. El negó, y entonces ella pidió permiso para marcharse, más se tropieza con algo y escucha un _opa*_ venir del hombre.

—Cuidado.

Sonrió él con sarcasmo, moviendo su pie de un lado hacia otro. Sí, él había hecho una zancadilla a la joven.

Ella regresó con sus compañeras con una cara de _¿en verdad les gusta eso?_

El sujeto se quedó observando por la ventana, distraído. Tenía en un lado la cámara y el maletín. De vez en cuando daba un sorbo al café y una mordida a los pastelillos. Allí se quedó más de una hora comiendo. Sin embargo, cada vez que Alalá se le cruzaba, le sonreía del mismo modo que cuando le jugó esa broma. Ella intentaba ignorarlo, pero algo le hacía querer verlo cuando bebía el café de forma tan singular, como si disfrutara de tener ese tiempo consigo mismo.

A Alalá se le hacía extraño que un fotógrafo necesitara distraerse de lo que desea capturar, del mundo que lo rodea.

 **Bouzouki:** Instrumento griego de cuerda, en forma de pera y mástil largo, de sonido metálico.

 **Rembetiko:** Género musical griega de raíces en la música griega del siglo XIX.

 **Melomakarono:** Pastel griego hecho de harina, miel, azúcar, limón, entre otros, generalmente se consume en navidad.

 **Opa:** 'Ups' en griego.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II.**

De noche odiaba ver la casa vacía. La cafetería cerraba a las seis y ella estaba ya en casa a las siete, donde se hacía de comer y luego no sabía qué hacer. A veces leía un libro o se quedaba viendo la televisión.

Varias noches estuvo buscando la contraseña de la computadora de su padre. Sabía que estaba anotado en uno de los varios diarios que él tenía, pero eran tantos que la búsqueda se le había complicado. Esa tarde parecía tener suerte, en uno de los libros de pasta oscura estaban un montón de contraseñas, de cosas y cosas, como correos, del banco, y más. Ahora todo eso era inútil, pues lo único que necesitaba era la de la máquina. Luego de ojear un rato, allí estaba. Era la fecha en la que se conocieron y él y su querida esposa.

A pesar de estar agotada por el trabajo, quería explorar por las noches si algún curso virtual le interesaba. Casi todo eran introducciones o cosas que por alguna razón le eran aburridas. Odiaba salir de noche, así que los institutos nocturnos los dejó de lado.

Miró la televisión hasta quedarse dormida.

En la mañana fue la misma rutina hasta llegar a la cafetería. En esa ocasión le correspondió atender las mesas de afuera.

Plaka se caracterizaba por un adoquinado lleno de comerciantes y los objetos que vendían. El lugar era aprovechado entonces para que los comensales pudieran observar la belleza del barrio, lleno de plantas y en el horizonte la Acrópolis.

Como era de esperarse, Alexandra y Karisa le hacían preguntas a Alalá sobre el guapo fotógrafo. Las meseras eran un par de curiosas. Alexandra, la de cabello negro, le pidió ser sincera.

—¿Pero qué más quieren que les diga? Es un impaciente que seguro no me agradará nada por muchas veces que venga.

Indicó de mal modo ella. Según las meseras, él solía adentrarse en el local siempre, como resguardándose. Por suerte, ella estaría afuera ese día viernes de agosto. Los días más calientes habían pasado y no protestó al tener que estar en el exterior.

De todos modos, las otras dos no se negarían en atenderlo si Alalá se los pedía. Ellas encantadas.

Poco a poco la hora se fue acercando. Eran las cuatro y diez y el clima era aún cálido, como era de esperarse. Allí estaba el hombre de cabello largo y azul acercándose por toda la calle. Era cuesta abajo, por lo que venía con tranquilidad. Subió los escalones y… se sentó en una de las mesas de afuera. Tuvo que esperar un poco, pues ese día la cafetería estaba concurrida.

— _Maldición con ese sujeto, ¿habrá hecho lo mismo con Karisa y Alexandra?—_ se cuestionaba ella al verlo con esa fastidiosa sonrisa.

Ella se acercó con un gesto serio, y ni siquiera le sonrió como se debía hacer con los clientes. Así se sentían en casa, la sensación que transmitía el barrio. Ella dudó, esperando a que alguna de las otras chicas se le cruzara, pero ambas estaban ocupadas en el interior del lugar, las podía ver ir y venir a través de la ventana.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué le sirvo?

Indicó ella muy seca, dando a mostrar su molestia. El hombre se quedó mirando el menú que estaba sobre la mesa de madera, alzando una ceja, indiferente.

—Café, galletas.

Indicó sin más. Alalá estaba molesta, todavía más. _¿El café cómo? ¿Qué galletas? ¿Cuántas?_ Sin duda era un fastidioso que quizá disfrutaba de hacerse el jefe. Ella no evitó fruncir el ceño, carraspeando para no gritar.

—¿Café negro? ¿Galletas de chocolate? ¿De avena?

Al sujeto le venía bien cualquier cosa, con tal de calmar el hambre no le interesaba qué ingería.

—Eso ya debería de saberlo, ¿no? Ayer vine.

Alalá rodó los ojos. Apenas él terminó su frase ella se dio la vuelta, no fuera como el día anterior y volviera a mostrarse impaciente.

No lo iba a pensar tanto, la pelirroja traería otro café negro y los mismos pastelillos. Si a él no le agradaba, bien podía irse.

Dejó de mala gana la bebida y el postre, siguiendo el protocolo de preguntar si algo más quería. De nuevo él se negó… y de nuevo le hizo una zancadilla.

— _Será infantil…_

Murmuró la joven al sentir de nuevo el pie del nada caballero. Ganas le daban de golpearlo en la cara, o quizá mejor, mover la mesa y hacerle caer el café encima, con lo caliente que estaba. Pero era mejor no hacerlo, no caería al mismo nivel de él.

Sin embargo, apenas ella se dio vuelta, el hombre le volvió a llamar.

—Servilleta.

Señalaba el plato falto del papel. Cómo odiaba Alalá no escuchar un por favor, no era difícil pedirlo. Pero siendo como era él, prefirió no decir nada y quitarle sus servilletas a una mesa de junto.

—¿Ya?

—Ya.

Resuelto, ella se volvió para seguir con el trabajo. Como a modo de despedida, le volvió a _dedicar_ otra zancadilla. En esa ocasión se le fue la mano y enredó de más su pie con el de ella. La joven cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y raspándosela al entrar en contacto con el adoquinado.

El fotógrafo se dio cuenta de su exceso, pero con lo orgulloso que se mostraba, no dijo nada, pero sí sonreía con aquel sarcasmo y agregándole una especie de disculpa.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

Ella gruñó al hombre y agradeció a una mujer que le ayudó a levantarse. Ahora sí que quería botarle el café encima, pero se contuvo. Falta le hacía el trabajo.

En el interior, se quedó hablando con las chicas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—Chicas, cuéntenme, por favor, ¿qué les hacía ese tipo cuando vino la primera vez?

—A mí siempre me pedía servilletas, era molesto en ese entonces, pero creo que es porque le gusta permanecer limpio, ¿no creen? Las migajas pueden ser molestas—indicaba la de cabello negro, la que llevaba más tiempo trabajando allí de las tres—. Antes solía pedir mucho postres con crema, por eso no me quejo.

—La primera vez que lo vi… Umm, era quisquilloso con que tuviera el piso limpio. Cuando le quería ofrecer más café era realmente odioso, pero… siempre pasaba yo cuando él estaba ocupado—decía la otra, quien se notaba le gustaba más el hombre.

—¿Ocupado? Pero si está comiendo en un lugar público, para eso debe tener su oficina.

—También empujaba, como apresurándome el paso—siguieron las chicas, ignorando el comentario de la joven.

—Y el uniforme, parecía mi jefe.

Alalá frunció el ceño. Era como si al par de mujeres les gustase tener alguien que les controlara. Porque un cliente normal pasaría de ver un par de migajas en el suelo, era normal, ¡era una cafetería! Si bien ella extrañaba sus padres, un desconocido no tenía derecho a decirle cómo hacer su trabajo.

Trató de no prestarle mucha atención a ello, pues las señoritas le comentaron que con el tiempo él dejaba de ser tan molesto. Eso esperaba.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Acababa su turno ese día como siempre. Al otro día era sábado y ese también lo tendría libre. Su jefe decidió darle un empleo de fin de semana a una sobrina y la joven contaba con estos días para ella misma.

Y qué haría con tanto tiempo libre. Los domingos pasaba aburrida y ahora se le sumaba el sábado. Decidió caminar un rato, incluso saliendo del barrio y adentrándose aún más en lo que era la ciudad. Ya tenía algo de dinero y podía usarlo en transporte y comer algo fuera.

Se subió en un bus que la llevó hasta un parque. No le haría mal caminar un poco, además de que restaurantes no le harían falta.

Anduvo bastante hasta que le rugió la panza, a la hora del almuerzo.

De vez en cuando le agradaba no tener que ser la mesera y ser atendida. Comió ligero y al rato salió de nuevo a la calle. Caminó un tanto hasta que sintió que los pies no le daban más. Ya estaba en la parte comercial, había andado tanto que se desubicó, un poco perdida estaba.

Se dio la vuelta y chocó con alguien, volando papeles a todo lado. Si hubiera viento, sería un caos.

—¡Por favor, que no sea él!

Exclamó Alalá, con tan mala suerte que quizá todos esos papeles eran fotos y con seguridad del hombre de cabello azul.

Pero una voz femenina fue quien le susurró que no había problema. Recogieron los papeles, eran tantos que, con los brazos estirados, aún así le tapaban la cara a la mujer de cabello castaño.

—¿No quieres que te ayude? Eso se ve pesado.

—Te lo agradecería, ni siquiera puedo verte.

Hablaba la dama tras la pila de documentos. Alalá tomó la mitad y anduvo con la chica un par de cuadras, hasta la zona de abogados.

—Aquí ya me ayuda el guardia, gracias.

Indicó la chica, pero Alalá no le prestó atención. Ni siquiera le daba los papeles que pedía la castaña, que ahora tenía las manos vacías al darle los papeles al cuidador.

Y claro que no le iba a responder, si a lo lejos estaba allí, el molesto y fastidioso hombre de cabello azul. Quizá también en su día libre, pues no tenía la cámara que siempre le veía en el cuello.

El tipo se giró apenas notó la presencia de las mujeres mirándole.

— _Ciao!_

Se escuchó por parte del hombre un saludo en italiano, mientras agitaba el brazo. La chica de cabello castaño gruñó. Al parecer, era costumbre del sujeto hacer enfadar a las damas.

—¿Lo conoces?

Preguntó Alalá al ver dicha escena. Ahí, le entregó los papeles a la mujer, que al mismo tiempo se los dio al guardia que ahora esperaba órdenes. Sin embargo, la más joven, la pelirroja, no sentía que él fuera el fotógrafo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sentía que no se trataba de él

—Estúpido Kanon, sabe que odio el italiano.

Alalá sonrió al ver la graciosa expresión de la dama que era más blanca que cualquier ateniense. De todos modos, la mesera se preguntaba qué haría un fotógrafo en la zona de abogados, en los bufete más concurridos. Algún evento, quizá.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—la dama asintió—. ¿Quién es él?

La chica tragó saliva, como no queriendo contestar.

—Se llama Kanon y es abogado del bufete donde está parado.

—¿Y no lleva él una cámara? ¿A veces, o siempre?

—No, para nada.

Pudiera ser que la chica no conociera al fotógrafo del todo, quizá era un pasatiempo que no conocía. Sin embargo, el lugar de trabajo hasta Plaka era un viaje innecesario para llegar a la cafetería, con tantos restaurantes que allí había.

—Gracias. Que pases bien…

Indicó Alalá ya con gana de marchar. La chica le agradeció la ayuda mientras ambas observaban cómo Kanon ingresaba al edificio.

 _ **Lunes por la tarde…**_

A Alalá no le gustaba ser una entrometida ni mucho menos, pero estaba deseosa de saber un poco más sobre el fotógrafo. Si a Alexandra y Karisa las molestaba, pero a la chica del sábado también, ¿qué era lo que hacía? Podría ser que solo alejara a las mujeres así, o quizá fuera un método de tenerlas tras él tal y como estaban ya las otras meseras. Ella intentaría no caer, para nada le gustaban los tipos maleducados. No importaba si era así con hombres o mujeres, simplemente le gustaba una persona respetuosa.

Le esperó como siempre. No quería hablar con él pero algo le impulsaba querer hacerlo. Quería ignorarlo pero él era como imán. Gruñó, espero que alguna de las otras dos chicas le atendiera.

Ah, allá fue Karisa. Estaba hecha una cabrita de lo feliz que saltaba. A lo lejos, se le veía cómo sonreía ella y estaba ya atenta al pedido, pero apenas el hombre abrió la boca ella parecía desilusionada.

Karisa se dio vuelta para mirar a Alalá, con gestos de la boca, le dijo que fuera hacia la mesa.

Un momento, ¿era ya atrevido para rechazar el servicio de Karisa? Era una lástima que al cliente no se le pudiera negar la petición. Alalá fue de mala gana mientras Karisa fue a la mesa siguiente al ver que pedían servicio.

—Café y galletas.

—¿Y para eso me necesitaba? Karisa podía hacer lo mismo.

—No pedí nada de eso, dije café y galletas. Anda ya.

—¿Anda ya? No, no.

Se le había colmado la paciencia. Ella no estaba ahí para que sus compañeras ni ellas fueran hechas unas esclavas. El cliente tenía derecho a pedir un mejor servicio, pero Karisa era la más amable y sonriente de las tres, no daba derecho a que él pidiera otra mesera.

—A mí se me pide un por favor, y se dan las gracias. No soy esclava de nadie.

Posó el brazo firme sobre la mesa, con mirada penetrante. Su voz era clara, pero no levantó la voz. Quiso hacerle frente al grosero hombre, haciéndose respetar, sin importarle si le sacaban de allí. Podría conseguir otro trabajo igual, meseros siempre eran necesarios.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces… Por favor, café y galletas.

¿Qué? Alalá esperaba una disputa por la forma en que ella se dirigió. El de cabello azul y ojos verdes acató la sugerencia. Incluso sonrió un poco más a gusto, como si le hubiera satisfecho que ella le hiciera frente.

La joven no dudó en hacer un experimento, se quedó anotando la orden, pues era necesario tener anotado todo para hacer las cuentas y que los pedidos no se quedaran en el olvido. Pasaron varios segundos y en esa ocasión él pidió con más amabilidad que ella se apresurara.

Cuando volvió, él ofreció su agradecimiento tal y como ella había pedido.

Las chicas, al ver tal cosa, se quedaron asombradas.

—Así que es de esos sujetos que enseñan las cosas a las malas—indicó Karisa.

—Ese no es el modo de decir las cosas, cómo le va a pedir una actitud ruda a una mesera, ¡nos botarían del trabajo!—señaló Alexandra, de acuerdo con Alalá en esa ocasión.

Con el turno ya por terminar en la noche, las jóvenes y el repostero se alistaron para irse. Salieron al tiempo cuando cerrando el lugar, Alalá fue la única que salió en dirección opuesta, subiendo la calle hacia las casas pintadas de colores brillantes.

Subió unos cuantos metros hasta que de pie, recostado en una de las farolas con una planta enrollándola, estaba el misterioso sujeto con la típica cámara en su cuello y el maletín en la zurda.

No podía ser que la esperara, seguro que era una coincidencia. Seguro que él vivía allí cerca y por eso siempre iba a la cafetería. Esa debía ser la respuesta a pesar de tener un trabajo más alejado.

La chica siguió derecho, faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a casa. Le cruzó en frente sin siquiera mirarlo, pero tuvo que detenerse, pues él le saludó. Pero qué atrevido, imprudentemente dijo _Geia_ en vez en de un buenas tardes. No podía permitirse tanto afecto de repente.

Ella ofreció un saludo más cordial mientras él se le acercaba.

 **Geia:** Saludo informal. ¡Hola! en griego, se utiliza con amigos cercanos generalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III.**

El fotógrafo se quedó frente a ella, Alalá le miraba de mal modo. Se acordó del viernes donde él le hizo caer. De recuerdo, tiene el raspón aún. Como el hombre cabello azul solo le sonreía, ella se dio media vuelta. Comenzó a andar, si nada le decía, ella se iría a descansar.

—Eh, espera por favor.

Además, se atrevió a tutear. ¡Pero a qué era lo que él jugaba! La chica se detuvo, pero no le dio el gusto de observarle, esperó a que él dijera algo más.

No dijo nada, de nuevo en silencio por más de cinco segundos. Ella volvió a andar.

De repente fue que se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su costado, con el maletín en medio de los dos. Ella hizo un ruidito de sorpresa, pues le asustó, pero siguió sin mirarle. Esperaba que él dijera o hiciera algo pronto, pues estaba a unos pasos de llegar a casa. No quería hablarle si él no tenía una razón. Ella no tenía una para comenzar la conversación.

—Desde niño estoy viviendo aquí, nunca antes te había visto.

—Es porque no me la paso fuera, o simplemente no tuvimos la coincidencia.

—Cierto.

Ella sentía que hablar _normal_ con un extraño era una mala costumbre en ella, y siempre se repetía que debía hablar por muchas tres palabras por frase, pues no quería hacer sentir cómodo al extraño y darle paso para seguir conversando.

Aunque el fotógrafo no era un extraño por completo, de todos modos no sabía de él más que eso.

Ella no quería que él supiera donde vivía, y ya estaban en frente de la casa. Qué incómoda se sentía.

—Creo que aquí es donde vives, ¿no? Esta mañana te vi salir.

El hombre indicó sonriente. A Alalá se le quería salir el corazón, ni modo de negarlo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

—Ah, pues sí. Entonces, ¡adiós!

Dijo ella, tratando de huir y no querer saber más de él. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de ella que le hacía señales de preguntar sobre la ocupación del de cabello azul. Por un momento caminó lento, y hasta pensó en darse vuelta. Tan sumergida estaba en tomar la decisión que el hombre le estaba hablando y ella no se daba cuenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Insistía él, era como la quinta vez que lo repetía. La joven se apenó. Había llegado a paso de tortuga hasta la puerta, ni sabía si preguntar o responder a lo que le decían.

—¿Estás allí? ¿La puerta tiene clave y no quieres que esté?

Ahora se hacía el gracioso.

—Para nada. Solo que… Ah, ¿qué decías?

—Tu nombre. El mío es Saga.

—Saga. ¿Saga? ¿No te llamas Kanon?

El hombre negó con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba inexpresivo y eso confundía a Alalá. Por supuesto, él ya sabía que había visto la joven a su hermano menor, aunque se preguntaba dónde y en qué situación.

—¿Gemelo?

—Así es.

Salió de dudas ella. Se dio cuenta de que no era el abogado entonces, cosa que era más que obvia. Se atrevió a preguntar si él era en verdad fotógrafo o solo era pasatiempo, pero apenas se dio cuenta de lo que preguntaba, ella agitó su cabeza, sorprendida de sí misma. Jamás había hecho tantas preguntas a un extraño, ni siquiera buscando una dirección.

—¡Qué estoy diciendo! ¡Adiós!

Se agitó ella y metió la llave rápido, quitando el seguro y metiéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Saga estaba… sorprendido, sin duda. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero quizá esa situación fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en ese momento.

 _ **Miércoles, a la hora del almuerzo.**_

Ese día estaba haciendo calor. Las chicas sudaban y ganas tenían de mandar el uniforme a la basura, o mejor, sacarlo a que se quemara con el ardiente sol. Justo al jefe se le ocurrió cambiar los uniformes, además de la blusa, que ahora era de un azul un poco más oscuro, el delantal era como llevar otra camisa encima, y por nada del mundo les permitían sacárselo de ahí.

—¡Ahh! ¡Qué calor! Si existiera Apolo seguro que lo estaría matando a golpes.

—No exageres, Alexandra. Tu haz como yo, le sacas el dedo y de todos modos te aguantas.

Se quejaba la morena, jalándose el cuello de la blusa. Karisa hacía lo que decía, apuntó a la ventana y le sacó el dedo al sol. Las otras dos se rieron al ver el gracioso gesto de la de cabello rosa.

Al rato, salieron a recibir a los clientes de nuevo. Ahí estaba Saga, quien al menos ya no era tan misterioso conociéndose su nombre. De todos modos, era curioso que estuviera allí tan temprano. Alalá no quiso atenderle y se fue a la cocina, haciéndose _la loca_ y esperando que no la hubiera visto. En su lugar, fue Alexandra.

Qué suerte, al menos parecía acatar lo que Alalá le dijo. Estaba con por favor, gracias, y ni siquiera se atrevió a llamar a la de cabello rojo. Eso fue extraño. También pidió otra cosa en vez de café y galletas, quizá por ser hora del almuerzo pidió algo más cargado.

Al rato se marchó con algo de prisa.

—Ah, eso está mejor.

—Era divertido.

—¿Divertido? Más bien molesto.

—Puede que tengas razón, me ha gusto más cuando es así de amable.

Alexandra cedía ante las palabras de Alalá. Sin duda la joven ateniense era una mujer que se hacía respetar, y eso también lo deseaba con sus compañeras de trabajo, que poco a poco se hacían más amigas al ver las charlas tan amenas que tenían.

La más joven se puso a limpiar las mesas, aprovechando que no había mucho que hacer. En esa tarea, se encontró con un maletín de color negro, medio abierto. No quería husmear, así que intentó llevárselo dentro por si el dueño volvía.

Dio un par de pasos pero el objeto se le cayó al piso, abriéndose de par en par y haciendo caer todo lo que tenía en su interior.

— _Opa!_ ¿No te pegué?

Karisa, sin darse cuenta por dónde barría, chocó su espalda con la de Alalá.

—No, no. Pero mira, qué desorden, más vale que no haya nada pegajoso en el suelo.

—Oye, ¿eso qué es?

Alalá se tumbó al suelo, recogiendo los papeles y el contenido del maletín con delicadeza, pero con cierta rapidez. Karisa le señalaba algo en medio de todo, que claramente también hacía parte del objeto de cuero. Siguiendo en la recogida, Alalá respondió que ya lo vería cuando llegara a él. Casi terminaba, un par de papeles o lo que sea le señalara la causante de todo eso.

—Eh, ¿es…?

Alzaron los papeles, y bajo este había un plástico brillante y de color atrayente, un pequeño cuadrado, y un poco allá, lo que parecía un inofensivo globo. Como a fin de cuentas estaban limpiando el lugar, Alexandra se ofreció a tomarlo, pero la de cabello rojo, estando en el piso, alargó el brazo y jaló el objeto hacia ella. Una vez en su mano y siendo lo último en recoger, se puso de pie y quiso meter todo sin querer ver qué era. Pero algo le hizo querer mirar, y Karisa fue la primera en darse cuenta que eso era…

—¡Un preservativo!

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate!

Las tres se ruborizaron y aún más cuando el dueño de tal cosa se plantó en la puerta con sorpresa.

—Saga…

Murmuró Alalá con desconcierto. Los cuatro se miraron los unos hacia los otros, pero las tres mujeres intentaban no observar al hombre. Si bien era cosa normal, no se tenían la confianza para tratar el tema, y claro, ¡el empaque estaba abierto!

Alalá aún tenía las cosas en su mano, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, ahogó el grito que casi se le escapa. Metió todo sin importarle si arrugaba los papeles y cerró el maletín como si fuera la caja de Pandora, empujó el objeto contra el dueño de este y salió al baño a lavarse las manos como si tuviera el virus del fin de mundo en estas.

—Disculpen, señoritas…

No halló más qué decir. ¡Y qué iba a decir! Lo mejor era no pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, alguna manera tenía que encontrar para disculparse con la joven.


End file.
